Problem: For what positive value of $n$ does $|3+ni|=3\sqrt{10}$?
Explanation: We know that $3\sqrt{10}=|3+ni|=\sqrt{3^2+n^2}$. Squaring both sides gives $90 = 9 +n^2$, from which we quickly get our solution of $n=\boxed{9}$.